


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Shenanigans

by Samstown4077



Series: Colepaldi Collection [56]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humour, RPF, Tumblr Prompt, silly little jokes of peter and jenna, the buiscuit incident hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Peter and Jenna are up to in their free time between filming. About silly jokes and shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt, proposing the "Knock, Knock" joke to me for Colepaldi. Nothing big, just some fluffy fun, right what I needed after Hell Bent. Rather silly and a bit illogical... I think. Just roll with it. RPF. Enjoy.

 

The minute they had called out the break, Peter had gone to get some finger food onto a plate from the catering truck and then had headed for his trailer. He used to take the time for a bit of learning lines and foremost for answering fan-mails. Sometimes it also happened, that he just took a short nap on the bed.

Today, he sat down with his small dinner and reached for some fan letters he had sorted the other day to answer them. He used to sign one of the cards with him in the Doctor Who pose, wrote some words regarding to the letter he had gotten and pushed them then into an envelope, scribbling the address of the fan on it. His assistant would later put the stamps on it.

Just about to sign one of the cards — with the thought to maybe do some new cards, as he couldn’t see himself anymore in this pose — his phone buzzed.

First just one of his eyebrows raised, and his head turned toward his phone, as it laid aside him, but his eyes were still busy watching his hand scribble an address onto the envelope. Only then he looked down at the phone.

The battery was almost empty, and so he reached for the cable aside the little table he sat and plugged it in. For some reason, he had a childish idea. Flipping through his contacts, he found Jenna’s number he had saved under JLC. He tapped it and opened a window to send her a short message.

When sent he only smirked, and placed the phone aside again, and reached for the next letter.

 

Jenna sat at the table with her open laptop, reading a few emails, browsing her Instagram and reading some news. Nothing special, just something to shut down her brain for a bit. Then her phone buzzed aside from her.

She frowned down at it. It was a message from Peter. The Peter, who sat not more than 50 feet away from her in the next trailer.

She unlocked the phone with a swift motion and opened the text message.

‘Hey, Jenna! Knock! Knock!’ followed by an emoji what probably should emphasize his virtual knocking.

She smirked. Peter could be so childish sometimes, and with a sigh, she answered.

‘Who’s there?!?’

His answer was quick, for his age and talent to deal with technology, ‘Doctor…’ and then he had added a smiley face with sunglasses.

She giggled, but decided not to go into it, and sent back, ‘Peter! No!’ This time she added a smiley with some sort of grumpy face or _‘done with the world’_ face as she called it.

Only a minute later his answer came in, ‘Aw, party-pooper!’ plus a crying face.

A crying face! The worst was, it gave her a bad conscious. This man!

 

He had giggled like a boy when she had begun to answer his messages and was slightly disappointed she hadn’t gone to the end of the joke with him. When he had sent her his last message no reaction came back, and he placed the phone aside again and went back to the letters. Then, just when he was about to sign a card, his phone buzzed.

‘Knock. Knock.’

This time, it was him who rolled his eyes. She had a plan, but he couldn’t say what it was so he wrote back, ‘Who’s there?’

‘Clara.’

‘Clara Who?’

‘See!’

‘See what?’

‘That’s how the joke works.’

Before he answered, he lowered the phone and stared into the distance. He was very sure that this was not the way the joke worked, ‘No, Jenna, that is absolutely not how the joke works.’

Two minutes went by, and he was about to stand up and go over to her trailer to ask her what was going on.

Another message, ‘Who’s the party-pooper now?’

“Ahh!” he jumped up, shoved the phone into his inner pocket of his jacket and left his trailer to march straight over to hers, knocking.

“Who’s there?” it came from inside, and he thought she was just insufferable to annoy him, already ‘Peter’ on his lips, when he stopped himself, with a grin.

“Doctor!” he called, and it didn’t take her a second to rip the door open, to lean a bit forward, asking him;

“Doctor Who?” with a broad smile.

That had been her plan all along, making him dismiss his “duties” and come over to bring the joke from the plain level to the next best level.

“You planned this all along!” he rose one finger, grinning at her, enjoying how much fun she had with all of it.

“Me?” she pointed at her in mock shock. “ _You_ started this! No one is that clever!” she then pointed at him, with one of her 100.000-watt smiles.

In such moments, he wanted to grab and kiss her, just like that. Snog the sense out of her, against all odds. He didn’t, of course, but he could see that she could see what he was thinking, and he was sure, that’s why she did it. To see how far she could get him.

She saw the spark in his eyes, the short twitch to her lips, and she knew she was leaning in a wee bit much, but she trusted him. Knew he wouldn’t do anything that would count as overstepping the boundaries.

Sometimes that happened between friends such close as they were. When they had returned from holiday and hadn’t seen each other for a couple of weeks, they greeted each other like long-lost friends, with bear-hugs and everything and when they separated she was about to lean in again, for a proper kiss. It had been only a split second and afterwards when she had thought about that silly feeling she realised that Peter had looked the same. About to go in, and then their brains remembered them, that this wasn’t an option, making them both smile silly at each other.

“You are,” he said, with a deep timbre, smouldering at her, as she was a bit taller while standing in the trailer.

She reached forward, but before reaching the label of his jacket, she reached for the inside of it and pulled out his phone. Only so far that she could read the time. Then she grabbed his hand, jumped out of the trailer and pulled him with her.

Within a split second Peter _‘I got swagger, and can persuade you with my green, blue eyes and a perfect smoulder’_ got turned into a _‘boy, what is going on, I am confused and overrun, where are you dragging me 5ft2?’_.

“Where are we going?” he followed, his free hand whirling around in the air, the other tight in her tiny hand. “We still have fifteen minutes left!”

“I know, enough time to pull some shenanigans, and have another adventure!” she cheered and didn’t let go one moment of his hand. When they reached the catering truck, she stopped and turned toward him. “I know from reliable sources that they just made fresh muffins. See; they are still warm! We get them now, or never. They will be gone after we have done filming.”

It was always like that, when it came to the good sweets, it was first comes, first served, and Peter and Jenna usually never were the first, as they had to be on set all the time.

“We get a stomach ache,” was all he could mutter, and she looked at him in disbelief. The man who told her once, he could kill for a muffin. After he had let her stare at him for a moment, he winked, a grin spreading across his face. “Gotcha! You distract the chef, and I grab a couple for us.”

She grinned, “Meet you in two, back at the trailer.”

And while Jenna distracted the canteen chef, he walked casually by and grabbed some from a hot plate, before he paced back to the trailers, waiting for Jenna to return.

He balanced the muffins both on his knees, while he sat on the little step of her trailer, holding his hands around it so they wouldn’t fall to the ground.

“Knock, knock,” Jenna approached him, and leaned aside him against the trailer.

Peter only smirked and held one of the sweets up to her, and she grabbed for it, touching his fingers with hers.

“God, they are so good!” she mumbled, after having taken a bite. “No wonder the crew doesn’t share.” She watched him nibble at the muffin, lost in thought. “What is it?” she brushed her hands through his hair, to make him come back to her.

“There are still five minutes left, and,” he stood up, turning toward her, “I know Steven parked his car around the corner, I am sure it is unlocked because he never locks it when on set, and…”

“You are planning something evil; I can see it in your eyes, Capaldi,” Jenna grinned, finishing her short meal.

“I know where they keep the rubber spiders from Kill the Moon,” was all he said and held out his hand, his eyebrows twitching.

“Clever boy!” she smirked and grabbed his hand.

With that he whisked her away, not for another planet, not for another fight against Daleks or Cybermen. Just for some more shenanigans. Because that was, how they rolled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Knock! Knock!  
> Leave a comment, I would love to read it. Thanks for the read!


End file.
